


"Did You Stab Him?"

by hacunamacata



Series: Solangelo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Will Nico Di Angelo ever be happy? the answer is no., sadly not jason's brick, the villain are my dummies, there is a brick involved, will is a cutie, will shows up at the randomest of moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hacunamacata/pseuds/hacunamacata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alleys are a cat's best friend.</p><p> </p><p>But Nico isn't a cat nor does he have good enough luck to get out of situations.</p><p>~</p><p>Pretty much a writing prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did You Stab Him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt #520: That’s What They Said  
> “Did you stab him?”  
> “No! I’m offended that you’d even ask that. I hit him with a brick.”

_They were pretty strong_ , Nico thought. Their body looming over the short demigod wasn’t exactly what Nico had wanted at the moment. Both of the men were huge, millions of size bigger than Nico (who was a Medium in the Kid’s section), and they weren’t exactly being friendly. Had Nico not walked through this alley to shadowtravel back to camp, he wouldn’t be caught between the wall and a dirty fist.

 

“Do you think he has cash with him?” Nasty #1 said as he looked over at Nico and all his precious rings that were gleaming with the shine of the moon. Nasty #2 saw where his counterpart was looking and shook his head. “Even if he didn’t, betcha those things are hella valuable.” Nico legit was waiting for these two dummies to look away so he sneak behind the industrial trash can and leave.

 

“Frankie, just punch him cold already.” Nasty #1 said to the now named Frankie. Frankie looked over to the other guy, and glared.

 

“Don’t pressure me Joey, this is why Mami always gets mad at you cause you’re always pressuring everybody. Let me just do my thing Jo-”

 

“He got away Frankie!” Joey exclaimed as he pointed to the aviator jacket in Frankie’s hand. Frankie mumbled some colorful words and yelled. “We were so close to hitting jackpot.”

 

“Well Frank, maybe if you weren’t yelling at me this would had never happened in the first place-”

 

“Shut up Joey, help me find the boy.” Frankie said as he dropped the jacket on the floor. With a splash, the jacket landed which made Nico winced from where he was hiding. It was his favorite jacket, if they were going to mug him at least treat his clothing with care.

 

“ _Tsk.Tsk.Tsk._ My jacket of all things?” Nico said, striding out of the shadows towards the huge brothers. Both of them jumped surprised to find Nico pop out of nowhere.

 

“Where did you come from? You were just here against the wall!” Frankie exclaimed. _Mortals were really dumb_ , Nico thought. He walked over taking out his black Stygian iron sword, and even though the two muggers couldn’t see through the mist, whatever illusion the weapon was taking was frightening enough.

 

Joey, dumb and innocent Joey, had ran off, scared of the object Nico was pointing at them. _Good_ , he thought, _one less person to reason with._ He didn’t believe in jinxing his luck when it involved humans but obviously the fates had a different plan for him.

 

 _“Nico? Is that you? NICO!”_ The very familiar voice of Will Solace ran through the alley. The puddle that was now the home of his aviator jacket, was also producing an Iris message between the son of Hades and Will Solace M.D.

 

“Hi Will, kind of in the middle of something.” Nico said as Frankie kept walking closer and closer. Nico genuinely appreciated Will, most of the time, but this was just a bad moment to interrupt. Will kept shouting at Nico to just run away and get to camp already. Nico had thought of the idea earlier, but man Frankie ruined his jacket with dirty alley puddle water, and he couldn’t leave after without a stubborn fight first.  

 

“Goodbye Will.” Nico yelled as he picked up a rock and threw it straight at the image of Will’s face. Will Will get mad that he made him waste a perfectly good drachma? Most likely, but that wasn’t as important as Frankie getting closer to pulverize the son of Hades...or at least attempt to.

 

“You’re a weirdo kid, talking to the wall, giving it a name too? Who names a wall, Will? Will the Wall? That just sounds stupid boy.” Frankie muttered as he prepared his knuckles. Nico looked around trying to find a way to take down the dummy who was still going on about the wall. _Who cares if I spoke to walls, fight me._ Nico thought.

 

Frankie was only steps away when the idea popped into Nico’s head. The boy side stepped and started climbing on crates and boxes that were around the area. But even with the tallest box it wasn’t high enough to escape. Which fit perfectly.

 

“Whatcha gonna do, punk? You can’t run I have you trapp-AH!” Frankie yelled at the end, as Nico jumped over the ever so tall man, and cut a rope that was holding at least a ton of bricks. He landed on the other side, never realizing that those acrobatic training sessions that Will dragged him to would actually work in a real life situation. “ _Never underestimate the Doctor’s Order.”_ would had been what Will would had told Nico if he was there.

 

Nico went to the puddle and picked up his soggy jacket. He heard a rumble from the brick pile where Frankie once stood proud and dumb. He was kind of glad that the fall of the bricks wasn’t hard enough to kill the bulky man, 1) because it would be really hard to explain to the cops how 15 bricks managed to kill a man the size of King Kong and 2) he would never send a man so annoying and impulsive to the Underworld...yet.

 

He looked over to make sure the coast was clear before jumping into the shadows and back home.

* * *

 

Will was very annoyed, to say the least.

 

The minute Nico landed at the edge of his cabin, he had the need to pass out. Thankfully, Will was there to catch him before he fell to the ground. His arms were wrapped around Nico as he picked him up but instead of walking two steps south towards his cabin door, Will decided to walked the opposite direction towards the infirmary.

 

“Nico-” he started but then softened his voice,”-Neeks, you can’t fight random people in the street. Or pull out your weapon. You have to find another way to solve your problems. Stop picking fight with them, one day you’ll actually get hurt…” Will parented. Nico was going to complain but he was too tired to even say a word back, so he nuzzled his head against Will’s chest as he took him to the infirmary.

 

The moment Will walked in the infirmary, he lay Nico on the closest bed and watched the Italian fall into a deep nap.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until another hour or so when Nico woke up, and Will had already a question in mind.

 

“Nico…did you stab him?” He asked the yawning boy.

 

Nico looked up and realized that from Will’s point of view (which was watching the back of Frankie) it could’ve looked like Nico was attempting to stab him several times.

 

“No! I’m offended that you’d even ask that. I hit him with a brick.” Nico exclaimed properly waking up.

 

“ _Or more like 15 bricks.”_ Nico muttered under his breath and the son of Apollo wasn’t that deaf and heard every single word.

 

“Nico…”


End file.
